pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Close Impact/archive1
Need a friend? /pickme / \Close Impact 12:59, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Do you love orange and companion cubes? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:06, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::yessums , pink > orange tho :/ Yesterday in mah bed i had a gr8 idea for a build, but seems like i forgot it.. :( brbpie Close Impact 11:02, 26 February 2008 (EST) PIE Close Impact 10:22, 8 March 2008 (EST) CAKE Antiarchangel 10:24, 8 March 2008 (EST) CATPOO Close Impact 10:26, 8 March 2008 (EST) :NO U Antiarchangel 10:27, 8 March 2008 (EST) :: IZTHAT SP'OSED TO SCAAR MY? Close Impact 10:28, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::PHAIL AGAIN, NO U Antiarchangel 10:31, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::: U HURT PIE FEELINGZ !! /hax Close Impact 10:31, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::PIE IZ FTL ANYWAY, CAKE FTW Antiarchangel 10:32, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::: OH NO !! :O U DIDN'T INSULT THE PIE, DIDCHU? ? OMG 8!!81881!&818181!&1818&!&818&!! grrrr .. bbtw.. BTW !! BTW!88! how to change my siggey ?? =D Close Impact 10:33, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::::::LRN TO READ Antiarchangel 10:36, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::: LRN ME TO READ ..gg .. uninstall internet nub Close Impact 10:36, 8 March 2008 (EST) Pie? Cake? Toast ftw.86.86.36.63 10:40, 8 March 2008 (EST) : you diserv to get to are be Chain-lignhtininged! Close Impact 10:44, 8 March 2008 (EST) TEST 1 2 [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 10:45, 8 March 2008 (EST) test 3 4 [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 10:51, 8 March 2008 (EST) test 6 9 [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 10:51, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::I was eating toast. Enjoyed it more than any pie or cake. Frans 10:52, 8 March 2008 (EST) i ate you .. test[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] 10:53, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Your sig fails, mine is win Antiarchangel NO U 14:13, 8 March 2008 (EST) :: oh my goat ffs u made me jeafukinlouse D: add arakna@msn.com for heaven <- me tell me how to make cool sigs =D will pay [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact]] ''talk'' 16:17, 8 March 2008 (EST) test 1 2 , 1 2 [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 08:53, 9 March 2008 (EDT) test 1 2 , 1 2 [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 08:53, 9 March 2008 (EDT) wtf i herd u liek spam Antiarchangel NO U 20:53, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :i herd teh saem :s[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 08:50, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::i heard you could please stop saying "i herd..." before everything, kind of repetitive. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:08, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::: i herd teh saem :s :P ;) i now use i herd in every comment :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 08:03, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::: herd i b same :::::^ wa teh fawk [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 11:43, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::dont mak meh say sumting that wil hurt ur pheelings -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:43, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::TRIE ME! [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:11, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::TRIE U? NO WAI! :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:05, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Eww lmfao u have naughty ideas... I like! .. [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:06, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Heal Party Spammer There is no PvE tag because Ether Renewal totally owns it. ~~ 11:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :: but then again, its a goody if ur necro n not an ele..its like comparing a shock axe to a WS spiker( ws>shock axe imo=p)[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 13:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) monk can you play it in GW? For Golem Festival. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:23, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::maybe, when, where , reqs? [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:24, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::: and yes, i pwn pve monking.. [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:27, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ups. We got one :p And it was PvP... if I ever ask for anything you can count on that it's HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:36, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: i never HA'd .. :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:45, 12 June 2008 (EDT) sig test . [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:08, 13 June 2008 (EDT) .. [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:09, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ...[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:10, 13 June 2008 (EDT) WHy Wunt IT wurrk [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:10, 13 June 2008 (EDT) has2wurk now [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:11, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :nope still fail No 15:12, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :: shh xD [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:14, 13 June 2008 (EDT) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:26, 13 June 2008 (EDT) gud enough? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::sexy <3 [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 17:09, 13 June 2008 (EDT) [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' is cool no? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:22, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' copy this ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:25, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::very sexy, thanks ;D [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 17:25, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::no problemo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:25, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::test, 1 , 3 [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 17:26, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::perfect --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:28, 13 June 2008 (EDT) TOO MUH BRUH ! TOO MUH BRUH !IIIII WASHY MY HANDS OBER AND OBER AND A OBER... TOO MUH BRUH! SIG TEST rly[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 13:48, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :agen [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 13:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::omg that is epic, whats the image on it?-- 16:23, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::quickly! arrest this man, he stole my converted design of spirit walk! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:16, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Close Impact, you have the right to remain silent.-- 17:33, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It was my idea =[ You're supposed to arrest noobs, so go get godliest or so.. :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 12:57, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::There is a difference between noob and failing good guy... NOOB! I vote you arrest that Noob Police, he's obviously noob; his name says so! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:13, 18 June 2008 (EDT) para mm failed..... *cry* but you know it owns! Dark Chaos 12:21, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :yeh .. i obv know it does:p[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 12:27, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::people voted it unfavored, cause they are scared of its leetness... Dark Chaos 15:59, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::totallly, goodnightttttttt [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 16:58, 25 June 2008 (EDT) THAT'S NUMBERWANG! Read Plox http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Please_be_a_giant_dick%2C_so_we_can_ban_you--Golden19pxStar 17:28, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :ur baed[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 17:52, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::At least I don't run an RaO Axe ;)--Golden19pxStar 17:54, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::Plz TA more goldenstar. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:57, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, they aren't brilliant but the fact is is that even without the disruption and things a shock axe can cause, under SoH (SoH @ pets as well before nerf, but meh), the RaO axes have more DPS. Enough DPS to push straight through the heals the monk can push out (dont say guardian, prot dodging is called not being bad). Its a very niche build, but it works well under those circumstances and is actually pretty hard to beat (MR smiter means infinergy smite spam :<). —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:00, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::If people were good enough to prot dodge, they would be running a shock axe instead of a shitty RaO axe :)--Golden19pxStar 18:06, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, you don't understand it seems. You don't need to run a shock axe - the RaO axe does more damage, so rolls faster. Shock axes would work, ya, but slower. There isnt a need for disruption because you kill shit so fast, even against good teams. Like i said, its niche, but you should open your mind and see that just because it isnt a war primary with shock doesnt mean is sucks. Which it does in any other build. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:08, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::How in the hell do RaO axes deal more damage than a shock axe? Please don't say pets, attack skills more than make up for the damage the pet deals--Golden19pxStar 18:11, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Sigh. RaO is a 33% attack and speed increase, meaning its equivelant to chasing after someone, still hitting at a stupid speed, all in auto crits. The pet does actually add a shitload of damage, your things on your page were massively off (~45-50 a hit, every 1.5? seconds), and RaO axe takes attack skills as well if you haven't noticed lolol. And theres like a +5 difference between the + damage, so don't go osht attack skillz! as an excuse. As i said, im not defending rao axes here but the build as a whole, which is better with raos than shock axes frankly =\ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:25, 2 July 2008 (EDT) GOODMORNING[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 05:58, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :oh and rawr is right [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:00, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::just tested, RaO has 40-45 dps autoattacking, shock axe 35~ , both with frenzy/RaO. but since shock axe can't hold frenzy forever, that would get lowered. shock axe kills faster with Evisc-->executioner, but again frenzy was included, and that can't be held forever, so my choice goes to RaO thumper, loads'o'interrupts and loads'o'damage [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::Against moving targets RaO is way better, as its frenzy against moving peoples. Which people do. Shock axe >>>>> RaO, but theres no point for the disruption so you may as well go rao in MR covway. And alot more triggers of SoH is hawt. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:40, 3 July 2008 (EDT) and pet = about 20 dps alone(without soh).. [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:42, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :And War has higher armer than rangar. BaineTheBotter 11:30, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Too many people here are baed. Unlike my herogay lulz —[Col.]TalkN.F 11:26, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :^ totally, lets roll top 5000 guilds! [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 12:18, 29 September 2008 (EDT)